


Airplanes

by bisexualreina



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Bisexual Dana Scully, F/F, after christmas fic, bisexual mothers, bisexual stella gibson, stella and scully travel, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualreina/pseuds/bisexualreina
Summary: Continuation of "Trust You" & "Bleh"Stella, Scully, and Luciana visit the States after Christmas to spend the rest of the holidays with Dana's family.
Relationships: Stella Gibson & Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Airplanes

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I slipped because I was bored and wanted to write some Stella and Scully. Hope you enjoy this random fic for this random time between Christmas and New Years!

Stella could feel the tension in Dana’s shoulders as the redhead carried their slumbering three year old in her arms, the both of them crossing the ramp from the airport terminal, out to the spacious and bustling chaos of their gate. The international arrivals section of the airport seemed to be packed with eager travelers following Christmas, the three of them dragging themselves and their items through customs and inspection.

Stella exhaled tiredly and began mindlessly rubbing the knots out of Dana’s back as they waited patiently in the long line. The jet lag, their cranky toddler, and just general nerves of this trip had kept the special agent awake throughout most of the flight, despite Stella’s futile efforts to get her wife to sleep. She had waved her off, insisting that she use the time to get through the book that she had gotten for the holidays, but upon their landing, Stella noticed how her book mark remained perched in the same spot.

“I’m excited to see Maggie.” Stella whispered into Dana’s ear after finishing up the paperwork, their passports stamped and approved as they made their way through. Scully just chuckled at the comment and motioned for the blonde to keep an eye out for their two massive suit cases, they were scheduled to stay a month, being their first time back as a married couple, homeowners, and most importantly, mothers.

Dana worried, unable to sleep through the night for a solid two weeks prior to their trip. Upon Luciana’s abrupt welcome into the world, Dana had sent photos, videos, and called, and her mother had graciously welcomed them with excitement and love. It was her brother, that made her stomach twist into knots upon knots.

She loved Bill, and she knew many of his actions were rooted in good intentions, but his attitude towards Stella never failed to get her blood pressure rising. Although she was aware that her wife wasn’t one who needed defending, she hated the thought of her brother not respecting their union for what it was, _a marriage_. 

Before her final move to London, her brother got to experience a true Scully verbal laceration. Their quarrel explosive as her ponytail loosened with wild strands, leaving Mulder to stand awkwardly cradling the last of her apartment’s contents in the cardboard box. In all of his years he had never seen his soon to be _former_ partner so infuriated as she tore him to bits, her words flying out of her mouth as she defended her engagement to the blonde that she loved more than life itself. She had stuck firm on her choice, she was leaving, her life in D.C. was something that she had learned to love as a piece of her story, but she was also ready to put it behind her and heal properly, love her fiancé, and let herself be loved in the process.

Her heart had ached as she bid her city goodbye for one last time, weeping coldly on the airplane, knowing full well that she was overjoyed to be starting her life with Stella, but also aware that she had left behind everything. She’d miss her mother, her heart aching for Mulder who wished her nothing but love and happiness despite the watery tears shed between the both of them as she left him in the airport lobby. Her chest constricted at being away from her sister’s final resting place, along with the churning ocean where her father had been spread. Regardless of her relationship with their father, she’d miss her nephews, and the tight hugs that they’d bring upon her visits, how she had been their favorite auntie, and how that would all change upon her departure.

She worried, that she’d return to a country and family less than eager to welcome her back with open arms. She feared that they’d be cold and relentless to her wife that loved her so tenderly, and she was terrified that her daughter would be show less than the utmost love that she deserved due to the lack of genetic bondage to her.

“Dana, love help me with the bags please.” Stella grunted, snapping her out of her trance as Scully juggled their sleeping daughter in one arm, the other yanking on the handle of the suitcase. Once Stella got her grip of all the other bags, the three of them finally began to emerge out of the baggage claim and around the corner of the Maryland airport. Dana inhaled sharply as her grip around their toddler tightened, the sight of her eager mother instantly catching her eye.

“Dana! Stella! Over here!” Maggie shouted eagerly, nearly leaping out of her own feet at the sight of her daughter in the flesh, carrying a petite, bundled three year old on her chest.

“See, she’s so happy to see us.” Stella grinned, huffing tiredly as she lugged the bags in her direction, the older woman dashing towards them at a pace that almost scared her daughter. Without hesitation her arms were tossed around Dana, peppering her with kisses and tears, now involuntarily sobbing at the sight of her daughter whom she missed so much it hurt.

Feeling the blonde watching them interact, Maggie peeled herself off of her daughter and threw her arms around Stella, just as elated to see the detective, not hesitating to place a loving peck on her cheek.

Enough time to greet one another had passed and Dana could feel the longing in her mother’s eyes, making her clear her throat and scoot towards her, knowing Maggie wouldn’t be the first one to cross any lines or boundaries set in place. Dana chose to instigate the moment.

“Well, you’ve waited long enough Nana, do you want to meet your granddaughter?” Dana grinned softly, turning her body slightly to offer her mother Luciana who was contently slumbering on her chest.

“Oh Dana…” Maggie gasped, her eyes clearly twitching to have her granddaughter snuggled warmly in her arms. However Dana watched as she refrained, only hovering her hands over her.

“I don’t want to wake her.” Maggie wept, her finger tracing the frame of her cheek which was snuggled warmly into Dana’s sweatshirt. 

“An explosion could go off and she’d sleep through it, you won’t wake her.” Stella butted in, urging the grandmother to shakily nod and reach into her daughter’s grasp, carefully lifting the flinching girl into her arms.

Maggie marveled at her golden locks that were messily splayed across her face, her thumb positioned inside her mouth with her favorite stuffed turtle brushed up against her nose. She noticed Stella’s distinct curve of her nose, clutching her with one arm, the other softly caressing the matching feature.

“She’s so tiny off of the phone.” Was all Maggie could muster at the moment, making Stella chuckle at the comment, offering up another bag to Dana who happily helped share the load.

Instinctively they watched as Luciana instinctively wrapped her tiny legs around her grandmother’s waist, her head finding the perfect nook of her neck to nuzzle into, much to Maggie’s amazement.

“Oh gosh, Dana she’s beautiful.” Her words shaking as she stared down at her granddaughter, now bursting into a complete fit of tears, the reaction shocking Scully as she carefully moved towards her sobbing mother.

“Thank you, Stella worked very hard on her.” Dana beamed, trying to chuckle her way through the moment, causing Maggie to sputter out a laugh before glancing over at her daughter in law who just shrugged at the joke.

“Marvelous job, Stella.” Maggie managed to try and respond, both women laughing at the comment, the blonde offering her mother in law a tissue for her tears. “Thank you, some of my best work.” She laughed, glancing at Scully who just shuddered at the thought of their daughter’s birthday, how truly amazing her wife had been.

“I’d love to hear all about it, but let’s get you all into the car.” Maggie finally suggested, winking as the moon rose to it’s peak in the sky.

…

One McDonald’s trip later, Maggie was helping the family unload their items and get settled into her Maryland home, the rooms spacious and comfortable for the family of three to reside in. Their weary bodies told them that it was a ripe one in the morning, when it was truly only eight in the evening, forcing both women to try and power through to break their jet lag.

“We can’t be having Lu waking up at two in the morning. The website says it will be easier to adjust here, since we traveled east to west, but flying home is going to be a bitch.” Stella whispered while tucking their little one into the massive bed that Maggie had made up for them. 

“I know, luckily she was too excited to sleep for most of the flight, it’s a good thing she’s like you and hates mornings.” Dana shrugged, if their daughter was allowed it, she’d be perfectly content snuggling up in bed all morning until she felt ready.

“Maybe we can get her to sleep until five in the morning here, then your mom can have some time with her.” The blonde suggested, making Dana shrug nervously and toss her jacket onto the chair, unsure of what to do next. They had made their long trip, now it was a matter of what they were going to do for an entire month.

“Hey, why don’t you show me around your old bedroom.” Stella suggested with a wink, squeezing Dana’s hand which guided the blonde tiredly around the room, pointing out numerous medals, frames, and posters.

“Melissa loved River Phoenix, I don’t know why but she had posters of him everywhere…” Scully trailed off, taking in her surroundings for the first time in a while, the haunting presence of her sister lingering over the three of them. Stella watched carefully as her wife settled onto a trunk, her eyes brimming with watery tears.

“She would’ve loved you,” she wept, sniffling back a tear before glancing over at their sleeping daughter in the bed, her heart breaking all over again as she thought of her daughter’s namesake.

_Melissa Luciana_ , or Missy Lu as her mother and siblings affectionately referred to her, her daughter’s nickname a gentle reminder of a simpler time.

“I would’ve loved to meet her.” Stella whispered sadly, softly kissing Dana’s weary cheek as she found a spot next to her on the trunk. “She would think that you’re a badass.” Dana found herself smirking, making the blonde toss her head back at the thought, silently laughing.

“Goodness, you give me too much credit.” She smirked, but Dana just shook her head adamantly, pressing a finger onto her lips for her to kiss.

“Do not.”

…

The small family had spent Christmas in London together before making their long trip down to the states, however, upon their arrival they realized that Maggie had organized a complete Christmas celebration for the family. 

Dana scrambled to get their sleepy three year old in her red dress, the black tights pulled over her still chubby legs and fit into shiny black shoes. Stella worked carefully while brushing her matching golden locks into pigtails, knowing how important it was for them to dress up upon her family’s arrival.

“Dana! You have company!” The eager host called from downstairs, as if Scully were a teenager waiting for her prom date. With a shaky breath she squeezed Stella’s hand, taking a moment to admire the navy blue dress that she had slipped into, seamlessly juggling their daughter while slipping on her black stilettos.

“You look beautiful in your white number.” Stella whispered, pressing a kiss onto Dana’s lips before urging her down the stairs, keeping close time with her as they approached the landing.

“Dana.” She heard a familiar voice beam, her youngest brother gasping at the sight of his sister all grown up. The two had spoken sporadically due to his rift with their mother, only coming around when he found it necessary, and his older sister coming into town with her family was definitely necessary.

Both siblings wrapped their arms around each other, briefly releasing to introduce Stella and Lu to the man who looked so similar to Dana.

“Lu, this is Uncle Charlie. Can you say hi?” Scully whispered, taking her daughter into her arms where she felt safe and comfortable to reach a pudgy hand out and wave.

“Lu?” He questioned, his eyes misting over at the name that held such a special place in both of their hearts. Bill Jr. always insisted on referring to the second eldest of the family by her full name, nicknames were lazy in his eyes.

Next came their eldest brother and his family, two grown, but bustling boys making their way into the house, eagerly wrapping their arms around their beloved aunt, allowing her to squeeze back and peck a kiss onto their heads.

“Auntie Dana! I grew!” Was all Matthew could announce at the ripe age of seven, tugging on her white blouse to catch her attention. He had inherited the wild head of fiery hair, just as the rest of the Scully children had, as opposed to his younger brother who sat at a shy five years old, quietly clinging to Scully’s leg.

“Hi Christopher, you’re a big boy now.” Dana cooed down at her calf, feeling him nod before removing himself for her to retrieve him.

Despite her fears, Dana had done well keeping in contact with her nephews, calls were frequent, photos were sent, and time zones were battled all so she could be the best Auntie Dana to them both.

“Daddy said you have a special friend.” Matthew pointed out while Bill and Tara busied themselves getting their coats off and hung, causing her sister in law to spin around in horror at what her son was repeating.

“She is a bit more than that, she’s my wife.” Dana explained calmly, her pensive daughter in her arms keeping her composure at bay as she felt Stella lingering behind her, not wanting to make more of a fuss if need be.

“Just like mommy is daddy’s wife?” Matthew questioned further, making Dana nod as he caught on, glancing over her shoulder to wave Stella over.

“This is your Auntie Stella.” She introduced, both boys pausing for a moment before shrugging at one another, barreling towards the blonde to give her the same amount of love that they had shown her wife.

“I’m Matthew, this is Christopher, he’s five.” The eldest boy went on, babbling Stella’s head off as he led her into the living room to show her his array of toys that Maggie stored for them in her home for their visits. Dana couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight, greeting both Bill and Tara, her sister in law giving Dana an apologetic nod, but she just sighed carefully and brushed it off, knowing her battles with her brother were never easy.

Mindlessly counting off who had arrived, Scully began to shut the door, when she heard pounding footsteps against the driveway. 

One minute later a tall figure was in the doorway, dusting himself off from the falling snow. A familiar smile befell her lips as she watched her former partner thaw up from the warmth inside of the home.

“Mulder?” She beamed, his eyes softening upon the sight of his friend, instantly moving to scoop the redhead off of her feet in one effortless motion. She forgot how truly tall he was, keeping Luciana tucked safely in her arm until he set them down, the motion making her giggle.

“Hiya Scully.” He beamed, his arms full of Christmas presents, many of them for Maggie, a friend that he hand found following Scully’s departure, the both of them finding comfort in one another’s company, blossoming into the most unexpected, but mostly needed friendship.

“Now who’s this?” The tall, lanky man questioned towards the tiny girl wrapped in Scully’s arms, the sound of heels clacking behind her making him glance up at the beaming blonde who allowed her wife’s friend greet her warmly as well.

“Well hi, Stel.” He winked, making the blonde roll her eyes at the nickname he had given her, brushing her finger over the tiny girl’s bang. She observed it all, every interaction, every person, nothing could get past her. She was born of Stella Gibson, and she wasn’t just open to anyone who passed her by.

Mulder observed, the sight shocking but natural for him. Scully was a wife, a mother - the glistening ring on her finger and the child clinging to her was enough proof of both.

“This is Luciana,” Scully began, speaking to her former partner who just smiled down and rummaged through his mountain of presents, “but we call her Lu.” 

“Well nice to meet you, Lu.” Mulder shrugged, picking a poorly wrapped present out of the pile to pass over towards the little girl, a grin forming on her lips as she cautiously took it.

“Say thank you, Uncle…” Scully stammered, unsure of what to have their child refer to him as, causing Stella to lean in with a smirk, resting her head against Scully’s shoulder as they brainstormed.

“Turtle!” Luciana squealed upon tearing open the present, not waiting for her two mothers to come to a decision. A tiny, plastic snow globe sat in her hands with two turtles swimming happily in the middle amongst the water and glitter, her pudgy hands shaking the toy with glee.

“Thank you Uncle Turtle.” She beamed happily, warming up to his presence with her beloved toy tucked carefully in her grip.

“Can’t get away from the animal names,” he sighed, making both women laugh as he hiked the rest of the gifts higher into his arms, “you’re welcome kiddo.”

With a quick dismissal of himself to the kitchen where he could finally drop off the pretzel maker that he had purchased for Maggie, mentioning that they’d be happily using it upon the end of the holidays.

The foyer had finally cleared out, and Luciana finally found her way out of Dana’s arms, trotting off into the living room to observe her cousins from the safety of her Aunt Tara’s embrace, the blonde woman familiar to her from some of the calls and photos.

“Hmm, that’s everyone?” Stella questioned, draping her arms around her wife’s tense shoulders, pressing a soft kiss onto her pillowy lips before pulling away with a grin. 

“Yes, I don’t think anymore Scullys, or honorary Scullys, could possibly fit in this house.” Dana sighed, the sound of light jazz music causing the blonde’s hips to softly sway, tapping her forehead against Dana’s.

“I love that I’m an honorary Scully now.” Stella smirked, but Dana just scoffed and shook her head, promptly disagreeing.

“No ma’am, you have my name legally written into yours. You gave my mother more grandchildren. Matthew got to talk your ears off. You are a Scully tried and true.” Dana beamed, going in one more time to kiss her softly.

…

Finally the family had cleared for the night as the clock struck seven in the evening, everyone claiming that they needed their rest for the early start to the following day of sight seeing for Stella and Luciana to see. Both women sat outside comfortably on Maggie’s deck, the fire pit blazing comfortably. Luciana had lasted until six thirty, crawling into Stella’s lap with exhausted tears running down her ruddy cheeks. 

“So, how was your first Scully Christmas?” Dana sighed as she returned from inside the house, two mugs of cocoa in hand to help and lull them to sleep within the hour. 

“Busy, you have a huge family, love.” Stella gasped as she extended her socked foot onto the edge of the fire pit, her heels discarded lazily beside the lawn chair that both her and Lu had been snuggled up in.

“Was it too much?” Dana worried, knowing that Stella was an only child, and came from much _quieter_ backgrounds, clearly showing in her pure shock towards the two nephews that she had gained, the both of them insisting that she play, watch them ride their tire swing, and everything in between. Bill had droned on and on, and she listened patiently, carefully interjecting arguments so tactfully that it left him luckily speechless. Charlie was a warmth that she saw her wife attract to, clinging to every story that he told about their dearly departed sister. She played along with Mulder, contributing to his theories and somehow making his realm of possibilities even grander as she pointed out facts and data from her various degrees that she had earned in her past.

“No, I loved it.” She breathed, her focus now zeroed in on the rising and falling of Luciana’s body against her chest, a blanket cuddled over the both of them. Dana raised an eyebrow skeptically, but Stella just pinched her lips tightly and shook her head.

“Dana Scully, you know I don’t lie, ever.” She reminded, the fact causing Dana to sigh in relief and reach a hand over to grip her wife’s, so incredibly grateful that she had married a woman who was so enthralled with her crazy family that often felt like she was standing in the eye of a tornado with all of them in one room.

“You’re right, and I love you.” Dana whispered, pressing a kiss onto the back of Stella’s hand.

“I love you too.” She smiled back, pausing momentarily before glancing up at her wife in mischief.

“Although,” she giggled, causing Dana to raise a curious eyebrow and wait, “your brother Bill doesn’t lock the bathroom door, and I may have seen his bare ass tonight.” She revealed with a sputtering giggle, causing Dana to erupt into a fit of cackles, her cheeks reddening at the thought. Relief hit her that Stella was indeed laughing along with her.

God she loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any thoughts feel free to leave them in the comments:)


End file.
